


Scribbling

by Roodles



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dear Captain America fanart, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, kid!Tony, shoddy shading is shoddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Dear Captain America, of a young Tony Stark scribbling out a letter to his mentor. </p>
<p>If you haven't read this fic, then do so. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist (teaberryblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963943) by [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> I had warned of an impending doodle in the DCA comments, and here it is! Drawn on notebook paper, colored on my tablet while drinking a delicious smoothie. 
> 
> (Posting from my phone. Sorry for any resulting weirdness. )

[](http://s1241.photobucket.com/albums/gg520/cogitetvitae/?action=view&current=Sketch4513468_zps3308107e.png)


End file.
